Interest
by Dakimomoe
Summary: Marceline Abadeer, that was her name. A seventeen years old junior in highschool with low grades, who has no ambition in life, and neither does have a love life. However, will meeting a certain strawberry blonde haired girl change that? AU & Bubbline.
1. Prologue

"Ms. Abadeer, you are _late_ again." Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Earl Lemongrab snarled at the late-comer standing on the door.

The mentioned girl just shrugged.

Growling, he ran an aging hand through his messy white hair, then sighed. Ah, he was getting too old for this. "What is your excuse this time?" He asked, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Woke up late."

He heard some of his students chuckle.

"Again?!" He slammed his palm on the teacher's table silencing all of them. "That's an unacceptable of a excuse! You should know by now.." He raised his voice, losing his composure, though caught himself before he lashed out another sermon to the other girl. Actually, he doesn't even think the girl was listening to him so he just gave up. "..aiish! Whatever! Just go back to your seat."

"Thanks." The girl walked straight to her seat while ignoring the looks her classmates were giving her. Sitting on her chair, she leaned her chin on her palm and stared at the man talking in front of her. She knew he didn't like her, no- actually all teachers doesn't like her, probably because she's always late or skipping their classes. She doesn't mind it though, for she was already used to it.

It's always been like that anyways.

Stretching her limbs with a yawn, her eyes started to droop as her teacher droned on about some equations and stuff. Though frankly, she could careless about that, so she decided to rest her forehead on her table and shut herself from everything completely.

Marceline Abadeer, that was her name. She was seventeen years old, a junior in highschool with low grades, who has no ambition in life, and neither does have a love life. Despite that hopeless short biography about her, she does do good in one thing, aside for being sporty and being a great musician, it was for being a notorious troublemaker. She was not only known for skipping classes, she was also known for "starting" fights with students from other schools or sometimes, even in her school itself.

Why? Nobody knows, of course, except Marceline herself.

But she wasn't going to tell that to anyone.

* * *

><p>Marceline fluttered her eyes open when she heard the bell ring, which means it was now lunch. Stretching her back with another yawn, she placed a palm on her face and rubbed it, trying to wipe her sleepiness away. It seems like she slept through all of her morning classes, and nobody bothered to wake her up. Marceline rubbed her eyes, not that it mattered anyway.<p>

She stood up from her seat and took her unused backpack, slinging it on one of her arms leaving it dangling next to it. While walking outside to the school rooftop, she let her mind wander. She didn't feel like going to her afternoon classes today, she found it pretty boring. So she went and continued walking, deciding to idle on the rooftop for a while until the school day ends.

Arriving at the door, she saw that it was, as usual, locked. Students weren't really allowed on the rooftop, but Marceline made herself an exception. Walking over to the rusty sliding window next to it which was supposedly unmovable, she simply removed the glass pane by holding the unnoticeable dents on both the edges of the glass, then placed it back after she went outside.

She discovered it when she was once walking around the school premises, and it was proving to be quite useful at this point.

Stretching her limbs once again-she was doing that a lot lately-she settled herself at the corner of the high-fenced rooftop then brought out her bag, pulling out a large box from the inside. She opened it, revealing a wide variety of side dishes and a medium amount of plain rice inside the container. A rather big meal for a fairly skinny girl like her, but it didn't faze the girl and was actually pleased with it.

After staring at it for a while, she ate in silence the whole time and basked herself in her own world.

* * *

><p>She was now walking home with an indifferent expression just as always, until she heard some poorly disguised footsteps behind her. She still continued walking however, until she got irritated being followed and faced the source of her agitation.<p>

It was a teenager, who looked to be the same age as her, wearing baggy clothes and a paisley handkerchief folded in a triangle wrapped around the half of his lower face. Behind him were two more boys who had the same outfit as him, only difference was the colors. They seem quite surprised that they were discovered, to which Marceline scoffed at.

Wannabe gangsters, they really do make her blood boil.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice oozing with venom, which seemed to have intimidated the three boys back.

One of them however, cleared his throat, apparently trying to regain his composure. "A-As expected of the _Vampire Queen_, sharp as ever eh?"

Marceline felt her eye twitch at the remark. "Shut up, I don't have time for your monologue."

They scowled at her.

"Just tell me why you whimps are here."

"Whimps?!" All of them exclaimed, angered by the insult. "Oh no, you shouldn't have said that, you bitch!"

With that, they started to lunge at Marceline like mindless boars, to which she just simply dodged at. Resulting them to fall on the ground, face first. Marceline face-palmed. Pathetic, ugh. Why was she even wasting her time on these mongrels?

Giving out a big sigh, she left them to fend off with their own respective pains on the freaking face.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Marcy! You're home!" A man in his late 40s looked up from the keyboard of his typewriter and welcomed the teenager with a warm smile, which was infectious to the girl no matter how bad her day was. She was really at home here, and he loves him to death for all the things he'd done for her, she was very thankful too. She owes him a whole lot.<p>

"I'm home, Simon."

For the first time that day, Marceline smiled.

"What would you like for dinner, sweetie?" Simon asked the girl while he started typing away on his typewriter once again, though Marceline could tell that he was still waiting for her answer. "Oh, and how is your day?"

"Like every other day," She answered and placed her bag on the sofa in the living room. Their home weren't really the biggest, but it was enough for the two of them. "And I don't feel like eating tonight."

Simon stopped typing and looked at Marceline. "Hmn? Why is that?"

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Is everything alright Marceline?" He asked, detecting some oddity with the girl. The girl usually has a big appetite whenever it comes to food, but today seems to be different. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Naah, everything's fine." She waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"I see." Simon stared at the girl for a little longer as if he was deciding whether to believe it or not.

"Seriously." Marceline sighed with a smile.

"Make sure you sleep early tonight Marcy, oh and you should eat breakfast tomorrow too." He nodded then went back to typing. "Since you didn't eat tonight."

"Sure, night Simon."

"Good night, Marcy."

With that, Marceline took off and went to her room upstairs. After she discarded her used clothes into her laundry bin, she wore her pajamas and went over to her bed. When she laid on her bed, her crimson eyes staring straight onto the ceiling. She contemplated about her life, and on why she was feeling a bit depressed for some reason.

Maybe because her life was being so incredibly boring, or she was just feeling, lonely.

No, no way in hell was she going to admit that. Cause she ain't, she's been living like this for years, so that shouldn't bother her anymore. There are just some times where a person feels down for some reason y'know? And it only happens to be Marceline's turn this time. Heh. Yeah, that's the reason why. Yeah.

Though still, it would be nice if something interesting happens in her life.

Something..

Someone interesting...

Will come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> My first AT Bubbline fanfiction ever made! Anyways, this is just the prologue, before everything happens, hope ye like it! Stay tuned for the real first chapter!


	2. Walk of Fate

Indeed, just like every other day. Marceline's week was boring as ever, and since the attempted attack on her last week, things has been quiet in her life lately. But she knew that was too good to be true. She knew that one day, they will probably come back to her, tenfold.

If that's so, why was she so relaxed? Marceline doesn't know herself either. Hmn, maybe she should visit _that_ place some day, to appease her boring life and to know what was happening in the shadows these days. A pre-caution for herself of some sort? Guess so.

"Marcy! Hurry up, you're gonna be late!" She heard Simon call from below, and so she went.

* * *

><p>After Marceline ate her breakfast and said her goodbye to Simon, she was now off to school. She wasn't really eager to go there, not really. But it wasn't like she disliked school either, she was pretty okay with it. Except for some obnoxious people she would come across inside and outside. Although her grades were slightly failing, which was all due to her not studying at all, the only subjects she pretty much enjoyed there were music and gym class.<p>

Those were the only classes she attend either.

Just as she was about to approach the school gates, she felt a person bump onto her and fell. Well, she didn't fall, it was nothing more than a simple poke to her, but that doesn't seem so for the other. When she checked on the fallen person next her side with her crimson eyes, it was met with a shade of mesmerizing baby blue eyes.

Marceline was taken aback with the sudden eye contact. Given that she wasn't really the type to look at others in the eyes unless necessary, in this case however, felt very different, for those very eyes has sparked something deep within inside her very being, and Marceline doesn't even have an inkling on what the hell it was.

Breaking the eye contact with a shake of her head, she looked to the side and saw a few scattered books on the floor, which had all somehow resembled a rather old, dusty tome. As if it was straight out from some ancient bookshelf. Slightly raising an eyebrow at the books, she stared back at the person she bumped into, careful not to stare too long, like before.

It was a teenager, who probably had the same age as her, with strawberry blonde hair that has a slight pink hue and that same bright baby blue eyes. She had a somewhat pinkish skin tone and a petite physique wearing their school's navy blue sweater shirt that was adorned with white hemlines and the school's name emblem, Ooo, engraved stylishly on it's left chest pocket. A plain white dress shirt under it, a decently lengthened dark gray skirt with the same white hemlines, black thigh length stockings and black leather shoes.

Just like the current uniform Marceline was wearing as of the moment.

Though looking at it further, she can't deny that the girl was pretty attractive and had an oozing feminine charm all over her. Which Marceline had all, found rather interesting. She gave off the impression of a rather delicately warm-hearted rich girl, and a goody-two-shoes. However, looks could indeed deceive, so she dismissed those thoughts for a while.

"Sorry." Still Marceline apologized sincerely, she doesn't know why, but she felt like she had made an unforgivable sin when she saw who it was that she bumped into. It was rather baffling.

"I-It's okay, I wasn't really looking, so it's my fault." She heard the girl's soft apologetic voice, and took note of her British accent, which she found rather endearing to listen to. She must be soft-spoken and came from England or something. After a second later, she saw the girl start to pick up the fallen books from the ground and soon later took notice that she was having trouble.

With a light sigh, Marceline shook her head and crouched next to the girl, then proceeded to take the books instead, both from the floor and from the blonde's arms. She could tell that the girl was surprised with what she just did, making her look away.

Damn she looked so cute.

"...Anyways, you a transferee? You seem new here." Marceline asked, for she really haven't seen the girl before. She'd been studying in Ooo Academy for years now, and it was the first time she'd met someone so..

...attractive.

"Y-Yeah, I was looking for my class actually.." The girl meekly said, shifting the weight on her feet to one another, obviously she was nervous.

"What year class?" The raven-haired girl felt slightly surprised at herself when she noticed how much she was talking, well not that she was talking that _much_, it's just that she was _actually_ talking to somebody else rather than Simon. Normally, she could go on a day without talking to anybody in school, but today seemed to be an exception. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just a bit new, and exciting?

Well, that was just weird.

"Uhm, C-4."

"So that means you're my classmate now," Marceline stole a glance at the other girl who seemed confused with what she just said, feeling herself smirk a little at the display, she turned around and started walking into the school. "Just follow me."

"Alright.."

Marceline could tell that the girl was a bit hesitant around her, but she didn't pay it any mind. Everyone did that when they get a chance to talk to her the first time anyways, she was used to it. Though she does admit, she can be a little intimidating. With her towering height and all, as well as with her reputation. That's probably why she doesn't have friends even in her junior years, to the point that she gets the thought of graduating without anyone to celebrate it with, only Simon.

Not that she needed friends anyways, she was fine on her own.

When they arrived the door, Marceline opened it and went inside and there she only realized that she wasn't late for once. She was pretty early and there were only few people inside the room who was now staring at her as if they'd seen a ghost. She raised a brow at them making them quickly look away and continue what they were doing.

Looking around the whole room, she searched for a vacant seat, then remembered that the seat next to her wasn't occupied in classes for some reason. Shrugging her shoulders, she went over to that chair and placed the tome-like books she'd been carrying for the girl earlier on the table.

"This is the only seat available so you should be fine here." Marceline said as she walked to her own seat and sat on it, setting her bag at the hook that was on the side of her table. Since then, she ignored the girl like everybody else. Though she does somehow creeps back into Marceline's brain sometimes for some reason. Hmn, maybe it's because of the long lasting impression the girl had on her.

She was indeed attractive after all. It still bothered the girl though, but she figured that she shouldn't think of it much and so she did.

A few minutes has passed, the room was now full of students, and it was then Mr. Lemongrab decided to show up. Everyone shut up and went to their respective seats while some students quickly rushed to get inside the classroom.

With the class quiet, he looked around his students and landed his stern gaze onto the girl Marceline helped earlier, then gestured her to come in front. "Alright class, we have a transferee today." He spoke up as the blonde started making her way to the front.

When the girl was already there, he told her to introduce herself and so she faced her classmates.

"Hello, my name is Bonnibel Burton, 17 years old. Pleased to meet all of you."

Lemongrab nodded at the girl's introduction. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Where did you come from?" One girl asked.

"I came from England before we moved here."

The class made an "Oooh~!" sound.

"That's enough, Ms. Burton, you may go back to your seat now."

Just as she was told, Bonnibel went back to her seat next to Marceline who only looked at her blankly.

* * *

><p>It was now lunch time, with Marceline already up and ready to waste away her time lounging around the rooftop, she was about to leave until a soft, warm hand grasped hers. Marceline jerked up at the sudden contact and felt the hand's owner do the same.<p>

She looked behind and saw that it was Bonnibel, the transferee. There was a light tint on the blonde's cheeks, making Marceline confused on why the girl looked even more.. pinkish. Also she didn't seem this shy when she went up to the front, so why was she now?

"T-Thank you, for earlier." The girl meekly said, as she slowly let go, seeming to be embarrassed with what she just did.

Marceline felt a lingering warmth in her now empty hand. "It's fine."

When they both nodded at each other, she took that as a cue to leave and so she left.

It wasn't like she didn't like the girl, it was because whenever she was near her, she gets this weird fuzzy feeling growing in her gut, and it was really uncomfortable to be honest. She gets fidgety, and she wanted to get away for some reason. She just felt, really awkward with the girl's presence.

* * *

><p>A few weeks has passed since Marceline last talked to Bonnibel, though still with that, her usual routine didn't change. She would go to school in the morning, most likely late, either to randomly attend her classes or lounge on the rooftop. But even though it seemed like that Marceline's encounter with Bonnibel didn't do anything to change her bland life, it actually did somehow make a difference.<p>

She found the girl rather interesting and sometimes would come to class because of her. Why? To observe as if she was some kind of fascinating newly discovered specimen that mankind has never seen before. Sounds crazy? Yeah, right. What was more befuddling was that the girl _never_ noticed, and there Marceline had concluded, that her density was probably thicker than the great walls of china.

Hmn, or maybe it was because the girl has her nose buried in her tomes all the time?

Still interesting though.

Now if Marceline could apply her pointless observational skills to studying her lessons, she could probably rule her class in terms of academics now, well at least, close to that. But Marceline had to a lazy ass gal, which obviously didn't do good to her grades. Not that she cared anyways. Sometimes though, she does gets scolded by Simon, unhappy that she upset the man, those were the times where she actually tried to study for a little while.

The results were both astonishing and disastrous.

Speaking of grades, the transferee was plenty smart too. With her being behind books all the time and all. Still the girl's academic prowess manages to amaze Marceline sometimes, she gets perfect grades almost all the time, and when she gets a mistake or two, she does this adorable scowl that makes Marceline smile for some reason.

_Kriing!_

The bell finally rung, it was now the end of lunch break.

Marceline packed her things up and stood up, she was currently on the rooftop, wasting her time there as always, alone. Anyways, she felt like going to class today, and since there was music today as well as gym class, she got a bit more motivated to do so.

And then she remembered a certain someone again.

With a huff, she then started walking downstairs, each of her steps sporting a slight bounce in them.

* * *

><p>Marceline and her classmates were currently on their respective seats in the music room, which was full of various musical instruments that had inwardly elated the raven-haired girl, she really did love music and was itching to grab that bass over there.<p>

She can play other instruments fairly well, but she loved bass the most, she really liked the low notes it gives off, and the way the strings vibrate soundly under her fingertips. It may sound weird for others, to Marceline it was fascinating.

"Students!" The music teacher, Mr. Miguel Death, gathered all their attention after sorting out some of his papers on his desk. "Today's the day, where I'm going to give you a project."

Several groans illuminated the classroom.

"Oh shut it." He gave them the infamous "death glare". No, it wasn't a pun, it really was a killer stare, which had made all of his students shut up.

After noting that they were all quiet, he continued. "You will all be divided up into two."

"And no, you will not be choosing your own partner." He quickly interjected before any of his students started planning their own partners. "It'll be me who's going to be in charge of that."

Marceline could've sworn she heard some silent screaming somewhere in the room.

"Anyways before we start pairing, the project is that the pair will sing a duet in front of the class." He explained, and heard some complaints from his students about them being unable to sing and other mundane reasons.

"For pete's sake it's easy!" He slammed his palm on his desk, silencing them once again. "I don't really care if it's flat, as long as you hit the notes right it's fine! That's what matters here!"

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he glared at them once again. "I will grade you depending on how well you played the instrument and sang. In short, it all depends if you hit the notes right."

Then went over to the side of the room where multiple instruments lay and took an acoustic guitar. "About that, one will be playing an instrument and one will be singing." He continued as he walked back to his seat, then held the guitar properly after he sat. "Or if you prefer acapella, do it."

"The one using instruments should still sing however..." He looked at his students and saw some of them with defeated looks, with his eye twitching, he raised his gruff voice once again. "...okay, who the hell here sucks at singing?"

All of them raised their hands, except Marceline, who was busy staring at the bass she longed to touch, and a certain blonde who was also busy reading her books.

"Do you think I'm that dumb to believe this!?" He raised his voice and slammed down his two palms, a vein present on his forehead, and the guitar forgotten on his lap.

Everyone, reverted their hands.

Surveying the room with his angry eyes, he spotted Marceline spacing out and spoke up. "Abadeer!"

Marceline jerked up at the sudden call and looked in front, and was met with the teacher's menacing glare. After a few more seconds staring, and all her other classmates staring at her, including a certain someone. She pointed to herself, looking quite confused.

Death gestured her to come in front in an impatient manner. "It's good to see you with us, Ms. Abadeer." He agitatedly said, and Marceline doesn't know whether he's now angry at her or at the class. When she reached the front, she faced the teacher, who faced the class instead. "I've known you all for years now, so that ain't working on me, so stop being such a lazy ass!"

He ignored Marceline in front of him who was now facing the class with a dull look on her face. "You there!" Death called yet another student that seemed distracted just like the raven-haired girl earlier. Though this time, it was a blonde.

The dull look on Marceline's face dissipated, and was replaced with an uncomfortable look.

"Burton, right?"

The girl in question quickly stood up. "Y-Yes."

"Come over here, can you sing?" Death asked, his face slightly softening, which Marceline had noticed and somehow made her feel a bit disturbed.

"A little bit, I guess.." Bonnibel answered with uncertainty lacing her soft accented voice, and then noticed Marceline staring at her. They made eye contact for a while and both looked away simultaneously, with red lightly tinting their cheeks.

What the hell was that? They both thought.

Unknown to the two, Death has noticed their little exchange, and was a bit confused. But seeing that the two seemed to know each other, which had surprised him quite a bit since Marceline was known to be alone most of the time, he thought of something great.

To pair them up together.

"Hmn, why don't you two become partners?" He stroked his shaved chin, the three of them ignoring the now loud classroom.

"H-Huh?" Bonnibel reacted, making the two snap their attention at her, making her shut up.

"Well, it's fine with me..." Marceline nodded shortly after, then glanced at her about-to-be-partner who was still silent and had a slight flustered look on her gentle face. "...If it's okay with her."

"Ms. Burton? Is it okay with you?" Death asked the girl, his earlier anger seeming to have cooled off.

"Y-Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>It was now dismissal time, and ever since Bonnibel became Marceline's partner she'd been wearing this complicated look on her face. The blonde had told her that they were going to start planning the day after, and parted their ways after music class. Marceline doesn't know why, but she had the urge to pull her back that time, and was incredibly confused with herself at the train of thoughts that was circling through her head. What the hell was happening to her?<p>

Shaking her head, Marceline dismissed the confusing thoughts and pushed them at the very back of her brain, proceeding to walk outside the school campus. She should just focus on getting home, she was tired with all of today's events. Though with what has taken place this very day, it seems like her life was going to be even more interesting for a while. The thought made the girl slightly excited for tomorrow.

A few minutes has passed, with Marceline already halfway to her destination, she heard a scared scream from one of the nearby alleys. The sudden disturbance had surprised the girl and took her a second to compose herself. Raising her guard up, Marceline looked around her and noted that the street was currently deserted. Well, not that unusual since this street was known for having shady accidents making people avoid going through it.

Looking warily around she heard another scream and quickly went to the direction where it came from, after going inside a dark alley, she saw something horrible that made her blood boil.

A familiar shade of tinted pink blonde hair, pinkish skin tone and baby blue eyes.

That very teenager, who adorned all of those attracting attributes was currently being assaulted.

Sexually harassed.

And fuck, this had all made Marceline extremely pissed.

"Don't touch her you disgusting fuckers!" Marceline yelled at them with such terrifying ferocity that could make a lion whimper in fear, after a few seconds to recollect themselves, the offenders quickly backed away when they saw who it was. Though the pissed of raven-haired girl didn't pay it any heed and quickly ran up to them with a fist up and ready to hit someone.

"Dude! It's her!" The guy who was touching Bonnibel earlier slowly took steps back from the raging girl who had a killing intent all over her body running straight up at them. "Holy shit! Let's get out of here!"

The jerks ran, and Marceline was about to chase after them until she heard a soft sob illuminate in the alleyway.

The sound had stopped the girl on her tracks and quickly looked to the source of the sound.

Bonnibel was crying, shaking, she looked so vulnerable.

The display had made Marceline forget all her anger altogether, and after a moment of pause, there, in pure impulse. She did something anyone would've done when they see an adorable girl cry.

Hug her.

Slightly tightening her hold, for the girl to know that she was there, that she was safe, Marceline buried her small frame in her arms. She felt really unhappy to see the girl like that, she wanted her to.. smile again. Like the smiles Bonnibel gives to her friends when they approach her. Like the adorable expressions she does when she does mistakes. Just about anything, but this.

The raven-haired girl felt the girl hug back, tightly, as if she was holding onto her dear life. She was undeniably scared, even kids could tell that. After a few more minutes of the girl crying, the sobs finally subsided and was slowly replaced with a soft snore.

"She fell asleep.." Marceline sweat-dropped, well the girl must be tired from all the bad things she'd experienced today, which was pretty understandable. Though still, that doesn't change the fact that Marceline was lost on what to do. She felt bad to wake up the girl right after her probably, traumatizing ordeal, she almost got raped for pete's sake!

Anywho, waking the girl up was not an option as of the moment.

Well, for Marceline.

Trying to ignore the feeling of the other girl's arms and legs still wrapped around her upper body, as well as the girl's intoxicating strawberry vanilla scent she was practically breathing in. Marceline thought of something, until she remembered a handy portable device that can communicate with people from across the globe, a cellphone.

She probably has a cellphone right? She must have one, in this day and age, even little kids have cellphones so why not her? Carefully touching the girl's skirt pockets, she felt nothing.

Nothing.

WTF?!

Was she serious?!

Marceline swallowed a lump in her throat, apparently her current situation making her panicky for some reason. Was it because of the girl's sweet scent? The girl's body against her? Their intimacy? Her warmth?

She wanted to scream in frustration, what the hell was going with her mind?!

Due to her hands being restricted since it was holding the blonde in place, all she could do was make a look that had a mixture of agony and embarrassment. Reasons why she can't move the girl away was because she was actually rather _clingy_ in her sleep. Marceline already tried to gently pull away from the girl's embrace, but to no avail, she wouldn't let go of her.

Even in her sleep.

And Marceline doesn't know whether she should feel happy about that or something.

After sitting in that same alley, with the sun slowly starting to set, and with a sleeping girl clutching onto her body as if she was some kind of life-sized teddy bear. Marceline had come to a conclusion.

She'll take her home.

The girl doesn't have anything on her that had her home address or even a number, only her thick books and bag. So Marceline doesn't really have much of a choice. With her thoughts set, the raven-haired girl scooted closer to the girl's things and proceeded to pick all of them up.

She was careful not to wake the girl up as she tried to take hold of everything without them slipping off her hands, as well as maintaining the girl's position on her so she wouldn't unceremoniously fall to ground.

And boy it was hard.

She placed the girl's equally heavy bag on her front and held three tomes on her poor hand while her forearms supported the girl's weight. Although Bonnibel was rather light, and Marceline was physically fit, something like this was still hard for her to do so.

She wasn't superman for crying out loud.

"Sweet mother of..." Just as Marceline was about to curse away her increasingly difficult situation, she felt the girl's hold on her tighten, shutting her up.

"Ugh.." She grumbled, and so she started to continue her previously interrupted journey to home, with a sleeping girl and heavy god forsaken books in tow. Still, even though she was obviously troubled by this ordeal, Marceline was one hundred percent sure that she doesn't, regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This as supposed to be updated earlier, but due to unforeseen circumstances my netbook laptop and cellphone got stolen which contained all of my writing materials. However fortunately, the perpetrator was quickly caught, so I quickly got to retrieve them the day after. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this. Have a great day.


	3. Ignition

As soon as Marceline came home, she went straight to her room, despite feeling very, very exhausted. She briefly saw Simon looking shocked at her sudden appearance, with a person and books no less, she could definitely understand. Though wanting nothing than to get rid of the weight, she ignored that bit, and put everything she has left such as her quickly diminishing strength on each of her step to get past the goddamned stairs.

Ugh why does it have to be stairs?

When she reached her room, she quickly barged through in and went next to the bed. She didn't care if she woke up Bonnibel anymore, Marceline would do anything just to rest her freaking limbs, but unfortunately, it seems like that will still take a while. The said blonde girl was still latched onto her like a freaking koala and Marceline didn't know what to do to pull her off seeing as her earlier attempts were in vain.

Before she could do anything Marceline let go of the other things burdening her first, such as the tomes and the freaking bag behind her. Now that she felt lighter she finally decided on doing something, seeming to have come up with it when she was discarding the extra weight.

With a big aggravated sigh, she crawled over to her bed and let Bonnibel hang on her, Marceline expected her to fall on the bed because she wasn't supporting her anymore but much to her chagrin, it never happened. Instead, the girl clutched onto her even more tightly, which didn't really make things any better.

What a cuddle monster.

"Bonnibel.. seriously?" Marceline said incredulously albeit tiredly, everything that had transpired thirty minutes ago (which was actually only supposed to be a ten minute walk) was already taking its toll on her body, and before she could even register what the hell happened, her weary limbs gave off making her fall directly onto Bonnibel at the bed.

_Holy shi-... wow they're soft... and she smells even more good over here- WTF MARCELINE?!_ She screamed at herself in her mind.

Panicking on trying to find her balance back to pull herself up, she saw those familiar baby blue eyes peek out from the girl's supposedly, _closed_ eyelids.

There she realized, that they were actually in a rather suggestive position, with a very close proximity with each other. Marceline was on top of Bonnibel, while the latter had her arms and legs wrapped around the raven-haired girl, well _unknowingly_. Marceline was basically face to face with the girl, with both of her hands balancing herself between the girl's head. Actually, if she leaned a little more closer again she could just ki-

What the eff, no.

"Uhm..." Marceline felt extremely awkward, she felt like someone had caught her doing something incredibly wrong for some reason. It was an unexplainable but baffling feeling. But.. But she was innocent! Why?! "..hi..?"

Smooth, very smooth Marceline.

Next thing she knew, she felt a stinging pain on her left cheek with a red hand print adorning on its previously pale complexion, and her being thrown off the bed, where she hit the freaking _floor_. What the freaking glob?! If she had that kind of strength to do just _that_ why was she getting assaulted earlier?! She could've slapped the living daylights out of those monkeys and moved on with her life for pete's sake!

Marceline was nothing but a flabbergasted and slightly angry mess right now.

Rubbing her cheek with an irritated look on her face, she spoke up in a sarcastic manner to Bonnibel who was currently looking around trying to make sense on where the hell she was. "You're_ very_ welcome, Bonnibel."

The voice made Bonnibel jump up in realization.

"M-Marceline..?" She called her name with uncertainty lacing her voice. "W-Wha..?"

And then Bonnibel widened her eyes, she seemed to have realized just about _everything._

Well, maybe not everything.

Deciding to cool her head off, Marceline let out a big sigh.

But as soon as she started to sit up, she was quickly met with teary baby blue eyes staring into her crimson ones.

And a series of apologies afterwards.

"Oh my glob! I'm so sorry! I- I thought it was another buffoon a-and I didn't realize it was you! It was on pure impulse I swear I- I didn't meaning anything of it! I am so so so sorry!" She quickly crawled over to Marceline to examine her red cheek. "D-Does it hurt? Glob, I really am sorry!"

She spoke so fast Marceline didn't even know if she could understand her, the girl's accent wasn't really helping either.

When Marceline was brought out of her surprised state by the girl's touch she shook her head. "N-No it's fine, I would've done the same thing if I were you anyway.. And it's my fault on getting in that kind of position in the first place.." Another red tinted her already red cheek, but this time, the other too.

Bonnibel did the same. "Still.."

"It's fine, really." Marceline, surprisingly, smiled at the girl who was taken a back at the expression, her earlier irritation seeming to have dissipated.

"O-Okay.." The girl looked away, her cheeks flaring up quite a bit, which Marceline found incredibly adorable.

However after that, an awkward silence reigned, which they both noticed, making them squirm in their spots.

_Ugh, I hate these moments._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I apologize for the long wait but fear not! I have made a lot of advanced chapters (up to chapter 6 so far) so those silent weeks weren't just purely on procrastination! Hehe.. Anyways, I will update this weekly, so stay tuned! Oh and starting with the next chapter, their going to be a bit lengthy, 3k to 5k words at least. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! You guys are wonderful!


	4. Coincidence I

As the silence reigned, Marceline fidgeted in her seat as she tried to think of something to say. She stole a little glance at Bonnibel and saw that she seemed to be feeling the same, with her looking everywhere but her, at least. That aside, she was glad she was neat with her things thus there weren't anything embarrassing about her room being messy or anything, it made her at ease even a little bit.

She still made a good impression so that's fin-

Wait, what.

Shaking her head, the raven-haired let out a low growl and rubbed her head exasperatedly. She should just say something! Anything!

"Ugh.." Marceline croaked out, and saw that Bonnibel's attention snapped to her, which made her feel small under her gaze. She didn't know whether it was because that the blonde was on the bed making her seem taller or it was because of the awkward situation. "...hey.."

Great.

Bonnibel seemed a bit surprised for a moment, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile. Somehow, seeming to have understood Marceline's struggle. The latter noticed which made her feel a bit embarrassed for a moment, but felt more at ease nonetheless. She didn't know why, but seeing the girl smile at her washed all the worry from her system with relief.

She felt that, everything was alright now.

Coughing into her hand, Marceline recomposed herself and said something she should've said earlier. "S-So, what were you doing in that shady ass street anyway?" She didn't really mean to cuss, but remembering the events that happened almost an hour ago, made her blood boil. It really bothered her, a lot, and she doesn't know why. But she didn't really care at the moment.

"I- I got lost.." Bonnibel meekly said as she sat more properly, with her legs under her body, her hands folded on her lap, her posture straight and her bottom sitting on her feet soles. If anything she looked even more elegant with her sitting position, which made Marceline look down on herself, she was sitting with her legs crossed and had her back slumped forward as she leaned her elbows on her knees.

She looked so unladylike, not that she particularly cared before, but with Bonnibel now a part of her life, somehow. Everything seemed so different, it even made her feel a bit self-conscious. What the hell? Though there Marceline had concluded, that one could already tell their differences with just the way they sat, it seemed a little bit too much, but it was the truth. She herself even admitted it already, despite feeling a bit bothered.

Wait why was she always over thinking things or concluding whatever whenever it came to Bonnibel? What the hell was happening to her.

Fortunately, Bonnibel brought her out of her bothering thoughts with a question. Marceline really needed to escape those thoughts for a while, it just seemed too weird. "Though why did you happen to be there if that's the case?" She tilted her head to right.

No scratch that.

Marceline would've found it adorable if it weren't for the question.

Hmn, but it wasn't really much of a probing question, since the answer was easy to alter. So there shouldn't be any problem.

_But, she really is a curious girl._ Marceline thought, learning that trait when she was_ observing_ Bonnibel before until today. She got that when she saw her reading books with various subject, almost all concerning about science. Some of them were even not related to their actual science class anymore, it was as if she was ahead of everyone, even from the teacher.

Marceline thought that no one would really randomly read books in the library if one wasn't that curious right? It was her opinion anyway, though she was still going to believe that.

_Ugh I think too much._

Deciding to answer her question Marceline spoke up. "It's just a faster route to home."

Bonnibel picked up on its close-ended tone, which made her even more curious, she felt as if there was more to that, and so she asked another question. "Is it really worth the risk?"

"Well, aren't you curious?" Marceline smirked when she saw Bonnibel stop, she gave the raven-haired girl an embarrassed and apologetic look.

Guess she really was right, how interesting.

"Marceline?" They both heard a knock on the door to which the said girl tells the person outside to come in.

The door opened revealing a worried Simon. "Marcy? What happened out there?" He closed the door and walked over to the two girls, noticing the other looking rather nervous. "Oh and don't worry dear, I don't bite." Simon smiled at Bonnibel, who seemed to be more at ease.

"Well.." Marceline rubbed the back of her neck, looking quite tired. "Something bad happened to her and I happened to be around, so I helped her. But apparently she fell asleep and I had to get out of there. I took her here since she didn't have a cellphone and she didn't have any anything about her address on her." She glanced at Bonnibel who seemed embarrassed with herself.

"Oh I see, but what exactly happened?" Simon elaborated, wanting to know what kind of 'bad' it was. To be honest, it wasn't really that new for him. Since Marceline always got into trouble before any of this, but seeing as this case was different for she brought a girl home instead of her only battle ridden body. It felt like it was a more important event than any of the others.

Well not that he wasn't worried for Marceline, he just trusted the girl a lot and knew that she was really strong to take care of herself. That might sound a bit too laid-back for a guardian, but there were times where he gets upset too, so he's not that laid-back. But the girl was really independent in general, so Simon felt like he didn't really need to do much rather than to love and support the girl, for he actually thinks that that's what she really needed anyway.

Her failing grades were not excusable however, he's going to give her another earful for that in another day.

Marceline looked at Bonnibel for a moment, seeming to be asking permission whether she should tell him or not. When the blonde noticed, she just smiled sweetly and nodded. The raven-haired girl got taken aback a bit by her smile but quickly got her composure back. "S-She was getting sexually harassed.."

Simon's slight quirk on his lips when he noticed them interact with their eyes fell. "What?"

"Isn't that a little bit too serious?" He looked at both of them seriously, finding their situation quite dire, he looked at Bonnibel who was now sporting a rather uncomfortable look on her face. "Shouldn't your parents already know about this?"

"U-Uhmm.." Bonnibel squirmed under his gaze. "I don't want them to worry and I got saved by Marceline here so it's over now..?" She winced a bit at the tone she ended at, why in question?

Simon just looked at her firmly with an unreadable expression on his face, and that's where Marceline decided to intervene. Because when he gets super serious, he's either going to not let go about it, or conclude something in his head which sometimes Marceline could just never understand.

Simon was a complicated man.

"Well, Simon. I think we should just respect her decision, it's not like it's our business right..?" Marceline put a hand on his shoulder, making him land his gaze on her, then nodded after a few moments.

"I guess you're right," He slightly smiled. "I just hope you don't regret that decision."

Bonnibel just nodded, unable to pretty much answer that statement.

Marceline sighed and tried to change the subject. "A-Anyways, before I forget. Simon, this is Bonnibel." She introduced the other girl who appreciated Marceline's attempt and reminded herself to thank the girl later.

"Bonnibel Burton, sir." The blonde held out a hand for a handshake, which Simon, thankfully, took.

"Simon Petrikov.." The brown shoulder-length haired man trailed off. "...she's the Bonnibel and British!" He exclaimed in acknowledgment with a wide smile, and Bonnibel could've sworn that she saw the color drain from Marceline's face. As if she was about to have her biggest secret revealed to the world in front of her very eyes.

"The Bonnibel?" The said girl said out loud in confusion with a tilt of her head, to which the man smirks teasingly at.

"The one Marcy's getting intere-" Simon got interrupted with a glomp from a flustered Marceline.

"Oh my god Simon no! The way you say it is just so misleading!" Marceline desperately tried to clamp his mouth as they wrestled on her bed while Simon still seemed to fare better regardless of his aging self. Bonnibel just looked at them with an even more confused expression on her face, the hell was happening?

"Mhphf- but shweef duh- one you keep on- twoking abwft!" He tried to say as he tried to get rid of the girl's hand from his mouth.

"Nooo shut up!" Marceline was blushing furiously now, and Bonnibel was getting thoroughly amused.

"O-Okay! Okay!" Simon held up his hands in surrender, making the girl hesitantly remove her hands from his mouth. "I'll shut up." He laughed at her glare and made a zip-locking gesture with his hand and mouth to prove his words. He then sat properly on the bed next to Bonnibel with a smile on his face.

Marceline looked convinced and just sighed to calm herself as she went back to her seat on the floor, then looked back at Bonnibel who was looking at her with a smile on her face. The raven haired girl felt herself heat up again and look to the side with a pout on her lips.

Which Bonnibel had all found very adorable.

She was somewhat happy to see Marceline all flustered like that for it was a side that was never seen in school, it made her feel that there really was more to the other girl which made Bonnibel want to learn it all.

Composing herself with a cough in her hand, Marceline spoke up. "Where do you live anyway?" She asked, genuinely curious this time.

"Just around in Candysphere Village, in Elstwhere street." Bonnibel answered and for the first time since she woke up, wondered where she was.

"Wait, isn't this the exact place?" Marceline looked at Simon in confusion, apparently it seemed like Bonnibel lived in the same place as them, but they've never really seen her before.

Bonnibel looked at them in attention, confused as well.

"It is..." Simon trailed off, and for the second time that day, he exclaimed in realization once again. "...oh! You're the new neighbor just two blocks away!"

"What? Why have I never heard of this or have never seen her?" Marceline tried to wrap her head around the new discovery, then gets fuzzy images about someone saying new neighbor but that's about it.

Why does it feel like a freaking memory loss or something? It was so frustrating.

"I did tell you," Simon put a hand on his chin in thought. "But you were so absorbed in your jamming session at the time that I think you didn't really hear or listen to me."

He then flicked Marceline's forehead who was wearing a complicated look on her face. "Ouch!"

"And of course you'll never see her because you're always so late!" He gave her a stern stare to which she just laughs nervously at.

Marceline scratched her cheek sheepishly. "You know I'm not really a morning person.."

Simon just crossed his arms with a deadpan look on his face while the girl just slumped in defeat. However, both stopped when they heard Bonnibel laugh at their antics.

It automatically made them smile and laugh along with.

After that was over, it was Bonnibel's turn to talk. "I do go to school early, but don't worry, I've never seen you yet around here either." She smiled at Marceline who did the same back.

"So you do jamming sessions? You like music?" She asked and chuckled lightly when she saw Marceline lit up at the subject.

Seems like she does.

"A lot." The raven haired girl grinned.

_Woah, her happiness is infectious._ Bonnibel thought.

After a minute, she turned to Simon who was just watching them interact with a knowing smile on his face. "Can I borrow your phone sir? I don't really have one on me right now." She looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh just call me Simon, and of course you can." He led her to the living room along with Marceline who looked like she'd just remembered something.

"Speaking of that, how the heck can you not have one?" As they walked along the hallway, Marceline started with a raised brow and a stony look on her face, making the blonde squirm under her gaze looking quite unsure whether she was angry at her or not.

"..Well I do have one, but I leave it at home since I never really used it." Bonnibel answered as she bashfully looked down.

Marceline scratched her head in exasperation with a sigh, then gave her a small smile. "You should bring it next time okay? It's really useful for incidents like earlier y'know."

"Thanks for you concern, Marceline.." Bonnibel smiled warmly at the other girl with a slight blush on her cheeks, finding the way she was worrying over her warm and sweet.

The raven haired girl did that same, realizing how much she was fretting about her companion, why was she caring so much anyway?

She just shook her head.

Meanwhile, Simon was observing both of the girls who seemed to have forgotten his presence, but he didn't really mind though for he was content to just watching them converse since he found it pretty intriguing. There was definitely something going on between those two, but he had a feeling they were both oblivious to it.

Nevertheless he liked where it was going.

When they arrived where the phone was place, which was just next to the door of the house on the wall, Bonnibel looked at Simon as if asking for permission. The brown haired man just smiled and nodded.

The two remaining people just watched the blonde pick up the phone and dial a number, while the said girl tried to ignore their looks even though it was kind of making her self-conscious. Why were they looking at her so intensely anyway? It made her feel small.

When she heard someone pick up, she quickly recognized the voice who answered and so she spoke. "Peter?"

"Miss Bonnibel! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!" She heard him ask more questions as he panicked over her safety while she just slightly giggled at his mess. "Where are yo- Why are you giggling?"

"Oh nothing." She let out a small smile, seeming to have forgotten about the two other people around her, everything looked well until her smile slowly turned into a straight line. "I.. I got held up in school, that's why." She glanced at Simon and Marceline who just nodded at her, seeming to be respecting her decision.

She just gave them a small apologetic and thankful smile.

"Oh!" Simon clasped his hands together and smiled at both of them, as if he just thought of a great idea. "Why don't you eat dinner with us now that you're here? I did cook dinner a little too much for tonight." He smirked at Marceline who just looked away and whistled nonchalantly.

Bonnibel just looked at them, seeming conflicted on whether she should or not. She didn't really want to bother them anymore.

Marceline looked back at the blonde and was somewhat feeling a little spark of hope. She doesn't have an inkling why but she kind of wanted her to stay for dinner as well, Simon somehow noticed the girl's inner thoughts and grinned knowingly.

"Come on, it would be fine! And I'm sure Marcy here would really like that." He rubbed Marceline's already messy spiky hair with a small laugh while the girl just glared at him with slightly warm cheeks. Why the hell did he say that?!

Bonnibel grinned at the thought and looked at the other girl once more who looked perplexed with what was happening. "Well if that's so then I guess I will." The blonde turned back to the phone and was met with a confused Peter who kept asking where she was and who she was talking to.

"Don't worry Peter, I kind of.. got into my classmate's house and they're offering me dinner." She leaned on the wall and briefly looked at the raven haired girl who was trying to fix her naturally messy hair. "I'm thinking of staying here for a few more hours is that okay..?"

"Hmn," Peter paused, seeming to be giving it a thought, making Bonnibel slightly nervous because he might decline. She sort of wanted to stay too, for some reason. "..alright, but don't come home too late okay? Take care of yourself."

"Yes of course!" She answered a bit too enthusiastically so she recomposed herself with a cough into her hand, oblivious to the other two's surprised reaction by her sudden outburst. "I mean, I will."

Peter seemed a bit confused on the other line. "Well alright then, have fun Miss Bonnibel."

"Thank you, see you later."

"Alright."

The blonde smiled and hung up.

"Well that's settled then!" Simon proclaimed with a happy clap on his hands while Marceline gave Bonnibel a lopsided grin, who also did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm very sorry the update took another week to publish but I just got busy in school I hadn't got the time to rewrite the chapter, and this was fairly long too. Actually this chapter's supposed to be really long but I cut it since the other part isn't finished yet and I really wanted to update the story. Either way, the next part of this chapter will come in next week, I'll do my best to keep it in schedule. Once again thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! You guys rock!


	5. Coincidence II

The dinner was eventful, Simon asked various questions about a certain strawberry blonde haired girl while Marceline kept squirming on her seat, which he found very entertaining. He never really saw Marceline squirm like an extremely nervous child in her first day of school, she was mostly wearing her poker face of dullness.. ever since _that_ day..

It was a really smile inducing change though.

Simon also noticed the stolen glances, jittery motions and complicated looks they unknowingly direct to each other, neither noticed, but Simon did.

There was definitely something going on between them, and he liked where it was going, a lot.

"Alright girls, why don't you two hang out a bit?" Simon grinned at both of them who look a bit conflicted with his offer. "Y'know, before Bonnibel gets home."

The two girls looked at each other for a brief moment before looking away with slightly red faces.

"...okay then, just for another hour.." Bonnibel answered with a reluctant smile on her face, it wasn't that she didn't like spending time with the other girl, it was just that, the awkwardness between them hadn't really let up until now. She could tell that Marceline was the same too judging from her silence.

"Great! Now run along, and you two have fun." Simon gave them a light push to the stairs with a knowing smirk, which Marceline was actually starting to notice. _He's up to something_, that she concluded.

The two girls looked back at Simon who just smiled at both of them, after a few more seconds of uncertainty, they went upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Marceline is definitely, not much of a talker<em>. Bonnibel thought as she fiddled with her fingers in nervousness, a habit she does whenever she was in awkward situations such as these. They've been in the raven haired girl's room for approximately ten minutes now and this prolonged uncomfortable silence ensued ever since then which was somewhat getting worse as time ticked by.

Bonnibel then glanced up a little to see how Marceline was doing, since they were both facing each other, well not really more like looking downcast in front of each other, sitting with a fairly good distance between them on the girl's bed. Though what she saw made her smile a little, and slowly felt more at ease than earlier.

Marceline looked like she had tons of problems weighing on her shoulders that made her look so troubled, as if she was so lost on what to do, which looked quite adorable in Bonnibel's honest opinion.

There she knew, that Marceline wasn't also faring much better than her, which was a bit comforting for some reason..

..since she wasn't alone.

Feeling a bit more relaxed, Bonnibel, for the first time since she was there, moved her chin up to look around Marceline's room, then admired how it looked clean. The walls were painted creamy white, adorned with various posters about some band called the Scream Queens. A long sliding window lay on the wall on the right side of the room with red curtains.

The floor was laminated wood. The bed was fairly big where two people could probably fit, it was draped with red and black fluffy cushions, along with black bolster and rectangle pillows. There was also a flat screen TV with some gaming consoles and well organized CDs in front of Marceline's bed. There were two doorknobs on the wall next to it too, which was probably a closet or something. A high table with an alarm clock and a lampshade at the right side of the bed.

Then on the left side of it, there was a study desk that was almost devoid of anything related to studying except music, numerous year titled books that resembled journals, oh and a sketchbook? It was also full of music sheets, crumpled papers, and scattered ball pens and pencils. On both sides of the desk, there were different instruments leaning on the wall, a bass, a ukulele, then an electric and an acoustic guitar. There was a plastic bin too that was full of crumpled papers.

Actually, it was the only place that looked messy, everything else was in order except for that desk. Bonnibel could tell that it was used very often, that the person must really love music, and was somewhat into diaries.

_Into diaries huh? That's a bit unexpected.._ Bonnibel deeply thought and was brought out of her observing stupor when she heard someone clear their throat making her look to the source of the sound, it was Marceline.

"A-About our project in music class.." The girl tried to open up a conversation, which Bonnibel appreciated a lot, so she looked at Marceline attentively who in return, just gave her a small knowing smile.

Bonnibel stopped for a second, and briefly averted her gaze away with a slight heat on her cheeks.

Smiling definitely suited her, a lot.

Marceline was a bit confused at the girl's reaction but just shrugged it away, feeling more at ease now that the silence was somewhat disrupted, and that it averted Bonnibel's gaze away from her messy desk, ugh. She should've cleaned that earlier, she completely forgot about it.

Pushing those thoughts away, she continued. "What kind of song should we sing?" She felt more confident with the way things were going for some reason, at least this would keep them company from the awkwardness even for a little bit.

"I'm okay with anything, well maybe except hardcore stuff or something like that.." Bonnibel trailed off to look at Marceline's reaction, then sighed in relief when the latter nodded in agreement. Since the blonde figured that Marceline was a bit more on that side, she thought that she would decline or something..

"That's fine, I'll think up of something," Marceline smiled at the girl then continued. "Since I do know a lot on music." She grinned good-naturedly to which Bonnibel slightly giggled at, making the raven haired girl suddenly feel happy for some reason.

Jesus christ she just made her giggle it sounded so adorable and it was like a freaking achievement of some sort, it felt really great.

Though oh boy, her passion for music was leaking out again, though right now for reasons unknown, she didn't care. Now with the atmosphere around them somewhat light, she felt like Bonnibel wouldn't actually really berate her for anything, chances seemed unlikely now that she thought deeper. The girl was truly nice.

Although they were indeed having awkward moments, it was only because nobody was talking that it made her feel overly conscious of herself, thus made things really uncomfortable. So Marceline didn't really mind the other girl's presence, it was just the awkwardness that made things look complicated.

Their first meeting seemed otherwise yes, but now that Marceline had come into terms with the awkwardness, she deemed that it was fine for her to be near the girl now, without making a fool out of herself, well maybe a little.

Still, she wouldn't bail like before now, she did want to get to know the girl better.

"Hey, Marceline..?"

The said girl who had a grin on her face, turned to Bonnibel. "Hmn?"

"You know.. I've sort of, always wanted to talk to you like this.." Bonnibel looked at everywhere but at the person who she was talking to, adorning an embarrassed and awkward blush on her cheeks looking like as if she was about confess something shameful to someone. "..and get to know you better.."

"Wait, what..?" Marceline felt her own pair of blush appear on her cheeks, taken aback at the girl's sudden revelation. "..why?"

"I don't really know.. I just wanted to be friends with you.." Bonnibel looked down in shame as she fiddled with her fingers, slowly starting to regret saying this in the first place because ironically, the silence that was now once again, starting to reign was becoming deafening. Now, does that make any sense? No? Well, she doesn't really care right now, all she wanted was for the ground to swallow her whole, away from this awkwardness she ensued.

However, the feeling slowly vanished when she saw Marceline give her a reassuring smile, which made Bonnibel sigh in relief.

"Well, why don't we start now?" Marceline offered as she looked at the blonde straight in the eyes with a tender smile on her face.

"R-Really?" Bonnibel looked at her in excitement.

"Sure."

"Great! Uhm, how do I start uh.." The girl trailed of as she thought of something to say, her eyes darting everywhere.

Marceline chuckled lightly at how Bonnibel was being a nervous stuttering fit right now, it was adorable, she looked genuinely eager to be her friend, which was a first for her, and that alone made the girl feel warm and fluffy in the inside. It felt really great.

"S-So uhm.. if you don't mind me asking, why do you like music a lot?" Bonnibel finally started, who earned another goofy grin from Marceline, which the blonde found really adorable and giggle inducing. She seemed to be really into the subject, and more comfortable around her.

Bonnibel smiled in relief.

"Well.." Marceline started droning on about how much she loved music and on how it made her feel free while Bonnibel listened attentively to the other girl's deep lovely voice with a small gentle smile on her face.

* * *

><p>After an hour of talking about pretty much everything and anything, the two paused from their laughing when Bonnibel added more to whatever story they were laughing about. "Yeah, and ever since that he's been called, Bob The Can Pooper!" They both laughed.<p>

"I feel sorry for the guy but.." Marceline burst out in another fits of laughter. "..that's hilarious!"

"I know right!" Bonnibel followed suit, then when their laughter died down to giggles, she continued. "..god my side hurts from laughing so much, though I wonder who actually pooped in that can."

The raven-haired girl wiped some tears of mirth from her eyes with her thumb. "But wasn't it Bob?" She chuckled a bit more.

"No apparently, it was someone else's but that person was never found," The blonde grinned with a shake of her head. "He's lucky he didn't get caught, or it would've scarred him for life."

"I agree, I can't even imagine being in his place if he got exposed, that will be so embarrassing." The girl slightly grimaced at the thought then smirked afterwards. "Still hilarious though."

They both giggled a bit then slowly stopped a few moments later as silence slowly started to make itself known, but it wasn't like the kind of silence earlier, this time, it was comfortable which the two girls liked a lot.

It was then where Marceline absentmindedly landed her gaze on her wrist watch that unfortunately, read that it was already 10:55 PM.

It was getting late.

Wow, when did the time fly so fast?

"Well it's getting late.." Marceline distractedly mutter under her breath, to which Bonnibel had to strain her ears to understand.

"Pardon?"

"It's getting pretty late." The black haired girl looked at Bonnibel in the eyes, who was a bit taken aback with the girl's suddenly unreadable crimson orbs.

It made her feel a bit, melancholic and strange..?

..what was with this sudden change..?

Shaking her head, Bonnibel looked down to her wrist where her own watch was situated. "It is.." As much as she didn't want to say this but, they had school tomorrow and she haven't got any of her homework done yet so she had to..

..leave.

But that strangely, she didn't seem to want to, she still wanted to stay here, in Marceline's presence. As weird as that may sound, it was rather true, it didn't sit well with her confused mind though.

Why was that?

Why was she feeling like that?

"..you have to go home, don't you?" She heard Marceline's slightly disappointed voice, as if she was unhappy as well with the realization, bringing Bonnibel out of her train of thoughts.

The blonde just nodded with a downcast look on her face, to which the other girl just smiled slightly at.

"Well, should I walk you home?" She offered, her voice now sounding concerned making the blonde land her blue gaze to Marceline. "..y'know, to avoid another incident and stuff." She added with a nervous chuckle..

...which unexpectedly, made Bonnibel giggle.

"H-Huh..?" Marceline tilted her head in confusion, did she say something funny?

"Our houses are just a few blocks away from each other though." She stopped giggling when she saw Marceline's face however.

"But it's still dangerous! I mean, look at what happened to you, you wouldn't want that to happen again right?" The girl said with a worried frown and a serious tone that made a certain blonde's heart skip a beat.

"N-No.. but thanks for the concern and.." Bonnibel gave Marceline a thankful, genuine, warm and sweet smile. Really, it was the kind of smile that held a lot of positive emotions, which sort of overwhelmed the now flustered Marceline. "..that's really sweet of you."

Marceline wanted to hide under the covers of her bed and stuff her face on a pillow, she was pretty sure she was making a spot on impersonation of a ripetomato right now, her heart even felt like it was going to burst out of her ribcage!

"I- uh, I- I mean I'm just concer- like looki- wait no- uhm- ugh!" She stuttered out an attempted excuse that nobody probably understood, which only served to redden her face even more.

Damn!

Just what was with that smile of hers that it made her so disoriented like this?!

And she said she was sweet..?

_AHH! HOW MUCH REDDER CAN MY FACE GET?!_ Marceline mentally pulled on her hair in frustration.

This body reaction of hers was certainly getting too much!

Her head was spinning with all this blushing!

When she heard Bonnibel giggle at her spontaneous reaction, Marceline just shut up and looked down in shame.

Oh god why?! Stop giggling and making it sound so adorable! Make it stop!

After a minute of pause, with Bonnibel looking at Marceline in complete amusement and a red faced Marceline looking like she had to take a dump. The latter finally composed herself with a cough into her hand and spoke up. "W-We should get going.."

Bonnibel just slowly nodded, then smiled at the girl, who in return just averted her gaze, the tint on her cheeks not completely dissolving yet. The blonde just shrugged her shoulders with another giggle, certainly finding the other girl's reaction very entertaining and adorable. She then started to assemble her things while Marceline waited for her to finish.

When Bonnibel was about to take those big books again, Marceline beat her to it and carried it herself, just like how she did it when they first met.

"I got it." Marceline gave the girl a small smile who looked at her in mild surprise, then received a grateful smile afterwards that she was somehow, starting to like to see a lot. _Maybe I should do this often._ Marceline thought with a happy smile.

When they were both finished on whatever they were going to do, the two then started to walk outside Marceline's room and descended the stairs. They met Simon afterwards when they reached the living room who was drinking hot chocolate while watching a movie.

Their living room was pretty big, a large rectangular red carpet lay on the wooden floor in the middle of the room where a coffee table stood above with two long cabriole sofas and one single-seated sofa surrounding it, a flat screen TV in front complete with a DVD player and dozens of DVDs, a fireplace situated at the right side of the room, the entrance door more to the right with a good distance from it where the telephone she used earlier was placed beside, different kinds of paintings draped over the creamy white walls and there was also a single hallway at the left that probably led to the kitchen.

"Simon?" Marceline started, making her presence known. "I'm going to take Bonnie home now."

_B-Bonnie..?_ Bonnibel blushed a bit at the nickname, that certainly was unexpected, but at the same time, it made her happy.

It made her feel..

..special.

The blonde then started feeling butterflies flying around her stomach, still, it felt really nice for some reason.

"You're going home?" She heard Simon ask her who was now looking at them with a discerning stare, as if he was trying to figure something out from the two of them. It was a bit unnerving actually.

"Y-Yeah, thanks for the dinner by the way." Bonnibel shook the feeling off and smiled at the man.

Suddenly, Simon let out a wide grin, as if he finally figured out what he was looking for. "Oh that's fine, you can visit here anytime you want, you are more than welcome." He looked at Marceline briefly who wore a small smile on her face, which made his grin even more wider.

Okay, he probably looked creepy now, but who cares? Marceline was finally making _friends_! He felt so happy for the girl. "Go on now, you two be safe." He gave them a friendly wave and turned back to the movie he was watching, but not with another knowing smile gracing his creasing features.

He then soon found himself engrossed to the movie he was watching once more.

With all that, Bonnibel somehow could tell that he trusted Marceline to keep themselves safe, reasons on why she randomly thought of that, she doesn't know. Well, she does kind of observe a lot so she notices things a lot, guess that was it. Anyway, she just felt like that was the case on why he seemed so nonchalant, or maybe he was just really into the movie he was watching..?

Meanwhile, Marceline scratched the back of her neck at Simon's behavior. "Sorry about that, he always gets like that when he's really interested in something," She grimaced a bit, as if remembering something unpleasant. "Sometimes it's even scary.."

Bonnibel then remembered his reaction when they told him what happened to her.

"I agree." She nodded in approval.

"I heard that!" They heard Simon say when they started to walk outside for the blonde to get home, to which they just both lightly laughed at. As they walked through the dim sidewalk of their neighborhood, with only the streetlights and other houses' indoor lights being their source of brightness, both just simply gazed at the starry midnight blue sky above.

Aside from their synchronizing footsteps and a few vehicles passing by, their walk was mostly silent, but it wasn't awkward like the first time they talked, it was pretty comfortable, which both of them rather preferred than the former. As a brief moment passed however, the silence was broken first by Bonnibel who spoke up.

"Well, this is it." She gestured to her house that really was just a few blocks away from Marceline's, the said girl then looked back and saw her house in a distance. So Bonnibel's house was ahead from hers huh? Which probably explains why she can't see the girl's house from where hers was, since Marceline never really found a reason to look behind her shoulder when walking to school.

But it seems that now, she was going to have one.

The black haired girl was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a soft voice make itself known.

"I guess this is where we part ways.." Bonnibel announced with a small but slightly down smile, but then it changes to confusion when Marceline suddenly chuckled, much like how she did it to her earlier.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again y'know?" Marceline smiled at the girl who stared at her with an adorable hopeful look in her oceanic bright blue eyes.

"Really..?"

"Well we do still have a project to finish, and you did say you wanted to know me better right..?"

Bonnibel widened her eyes in realization then face palmed. "O-Of course!" She exclaimed, then felt pathetic at herself for being all somber in the first place. They were going to see each other again, yeah, she did say that. When she heard Marceline chuckle, she timidly looked down and fiddled with her fingers with a small blush on her face.

However, when she felt Marceline slowly start to walk away, she snapped her attention back at her. The scene was a bit sad to look at for her, for some reason, but when the girl stopped halfway, Bonnibel tilted her head in confusion.

"..also by the way, guess what?" Marceline started to speak with her back turned, and from the tone she ended, Bonnibel could somehow feel that the girl was smiling.

"W-What?"

"I also want to get to know you better too." Marceline looked over her shoulder and gave Bonnibel a toothy grin, then continued to walk back to her home afterwards. "See you tomorrow, Bonnie."

Bonnibel was taken aback with the girl's words, and felt those butterflies in her stomach double in quantity, but before Marceline could leave out of her sight, with much willpower she never knew she had, she quickly called for her, but this time with a nickname.

"Marcy!"

The said girl stopped on her tracks at the nickname.

"Marcy.." Bonnibel said again, as if testing how it rolls of her tongue, unaware of the feeling it makes Marceline feel.

She felt so..

..alive?

It felt great, yet embarrassing at the same time.

"Since you call me Bonnie, can I call you Marcy..?" The blonde finally asked in a now timid voice, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"O-Of course.. sure.." Marceline answered, then abruptly ran away, but not without a quick "kbyeseeyoubonnie." before she was out of earshot, leaving an embarrassed, confused, yet happy Bonnibel behind.

But before she made assumptions, she thought out on what just happened rationally.

The blonde could've sworn that she saw Marceline's ears were bright red before she became a blur, which made her feel a bit amused and even more happy. There she at least, saw a quick hint that the reason the girl ran wasn't because she doesn't like her, it was because she was embarrassed..

..just like her.

Which Bonnibel could completely understand.

Feeling really happy, along with a wide smile on her face that she rarely did, she went into her home and announced happily.

"I'm home Peter!"

* * *

><p>Rolling over her bed was Bonnibel who has been doing the same thing for several minutes now, she just couldn't sleep because a certain someone kept lingering into her head like a persistent fly, no matter how much she tried to swat it away, it won't go away. With a sigh, the blonde rolled over her bed once again and buried her face on her pillow.<p>

It had already been an hour since she came home and did her homework. The events that had transpired earlier, she sort of wanted for it to happen again. It had been fun, really fun. Although truthfully at first, Bonnibel thought that Marceline and her weren't going to have anything in common sine they do seem to be the opposite of each other.

Marceline was known to be a troublemaker, yes she knew that. She learned that when she started going to her school and when a group of popular kids approached her to befriend her since they thought she was "cool". Their names were Finn Truman and his girlfriend, Flare Cesar. Jake Dogman, Finn's best friend, and his girlfriend, Raine Heather . Before anything else, no, they weren't mean, they were actually good-hearted and radical people. Unlike the popular groups being depicted as the bitchiest or the jerkiest group in a typical cliche highschool show, they were the complete opposite.

Anyway, since Bonnibel accepted their advances, they had all become good friends and they were the people she asked about Marceline on, who all happened to surprisingly, idolize the aloof girl despite her reputation.

Bonnibel admits however, although the girl wasn't really that much of a role model, which she will never tell the said girl in fear of offending her, she was still pretty admirable, with her dashing looks and sport prowess and all. She even heard some rumors that the girl was crazy great at singing and playing instruments too, for a few students luckily happened to witness all of this.

Well it was still just a rumor in the end, so it wasn't considered by some people as real yet.

Coincidentally though, it was actually her friends who heard the black haired beauty do those two things and judging from the way they tell it, the exaggeration seemed a bit off putting but if one would listen to them closely. One could feel how amazed they were even by just hearing it, as if it really was that "amazing" if you were in their shoes.

Which had all somehow peaked Bonnibel's interest whether it was true or not.

Regardless of that, when Bonnibel first heard of Marceline's reputation, she didn't believe it for a second, because if that was the case, why would the girl help her with her books? She could've just left her on the floor to pick those up herself for crying out loud, yet she didn't, she even helped her to her classroom! And with what happened today, there Bonnibel concluded that the aforementioned girl, in actuality, was very nice and understanding.

That the way the girl acted was neither forced nor false, that the girl was genuine. She can be caring, which Bonnibel found really sweet since they met, but she can also be irritated and aggravated when needed. Which was good, since it would feel really fake if not.

As Bonnibel thought about Marceline even more, she then remembered the time when she gets flustered with the girl's piercing crimson eyes staring at her, the girl's obliviousness with her killer grins and her genuine concern on Bonnibel, like earlier.

Wait, why the hell was she thinking this much about her in the first place..?

Sure the girl was freaking gorgeous, but being like this still felt a bit off, and doesn't explain why her heart kept beating so fast when sees the girl simply looking at her earlier. Now that she thought of it more, they did make a lot of eye contact, and it always ends up with both of them looking away with flushed faces.

Blushing at the memory, Bonnibel shook her head and hugged her pink bolster pillow tightly, planning to sleep away the thoughts for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Made this chapter extra long for the one day delay! This was supposed to be updated yesterday but we went out a lot so I didn't have time to finish the whole thing. Anyways here's an update! Hope you people enjoy =)

**PS**: This is the part two of the previous chapter by the way.


End file.
